Becks Little Sister
by xxRAINBOWunicornsXX
Summary: Beck's michevious 5yr old sister Emmi comes to school one day. Read to see what happens when she makes friends with the whole gang! Halloween chapter up! Bade then a tiny bit of Bori then Bade again! ;)
1. Emmi comes to lunch

Becks Little Sister Comes To School!

(AN) This is my first ever fan fiction so sorry if I don't have everything right and sorry its not all that good at first but it gets better(I think lol) but I hope you like anyways! :D

PS- I DO not own Victorious but I do kind of own Emmi! LOL :D

Becks POV

Beck Oliver was sitting next to his girlfriend Jade West, while listening to Sikowitz rant on about the use of Improv between coconut juice sips.

"Okay quick recap, what is improv"? Sikowitz questioned

Tori Vega's hand shot up.

'Yes Tori'?

"Improv is acting without a script" Tori answered.

"Yes I guess that is a way of putting it" Sikowitz responded while sipping the coconut juice.

"Yea it only took half a year for her to figure it out" Jade muttered coldly, I sighed blankly.

My pearphone starts to vibrate; I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen discreetly hoping Sikowitz won't notice.

Hey Beck

I forgot your sister had a half-day at school can she please spend the afternoon at school with you, I have to go out of town for a meeting, I've already phoned your school and they said it was fine. I will drop her off at lunch out the front.

Mum.

I make an aggravated sound; my mum always does this kind of stuff.

Jade looks at me and gives me a confused look, "My mum is dropping my sister off to spend the afternoon at school" I reply quietly. "What, why' she asked "

"I don't know apparently she's going out of town or something "

"Well you don't have to look after her tonight do you? Cause we were going to Nozu for dinner"?

"I know, I hope not" It's not that I didn't like my little sister but she's 5 and 5yr olds can get really annoying and have the same attention span as Cat.

The bell rang and Jade and I agreed to meet at my locker. I walked out to the front of the school, I quickly spotted my mums car in a parking space at the front.

"BECK!" My sister screamed when she saw me, "Hey Emmi" I responded as the small girl climbed out of the car. Emmi had her wavy blond hair tied in pigtails with her big blue eyes; she really didn't look a lot like me, just a little in her face.

My mother got out of the car and handed me her pink hello kitty school bag.

"Be good for Beck okay" my mum said facing Emmi.

She nodded in response.

"Mum what time will you be back?" I asked.

"Ummmm hard to say, probably late because it's a long drive" She replied

I rolled my eyes "Jade and I were going out for dinner tonight" I stated annoyed.

"Sorry Beck can't you just bring her with you" she responded.

"Ummm no" I replied sarcastically. "I'll work something out" I added

"Okay, thanks Beck" She smiled warmly.

I nodded in response "Okay let's go Em"

"Yay! Bye bye Mummy!" She squeaked.

"Bye sweetie" She responded while giving Emmi a hug.

I took her hand as we walked back into Hollywood arts high school; she looked so small in her pink shorts with a purple top with a puppy on the front. She was very smart for a 5 year old and she knows how to get what she wants.

I was getting a lot of stares as we walked to my locker. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down

"Beck I have to pee" she stated quietly

"Okay see those doors over there" I said pointing, she nodded her small head, "those are the toilets, okay?" She smiled as she skipped off towards the door.

Jade appeared as I was closing my locker.

"Hey babe" I said before kissing her on the lips.

"Hey" she responded "Where's Em?"

"In the bath- I was cut off by a screeching

"JADEY!" She screeched, running full force.

Jade picked Emmi up "Hey Em"

Emmi hugged Jade while in her arms, Jade returned the hug.

I have never seen Jade act like that with anybody else, but surprisingly Jade likes Emmi, even though she usually hates little kids.

Jade plopped Emmi down while I handed her, her school bag.

"Look Jade! I have a hello kitty bag" she exclaimed.

"Wow! Can I throw my scissors at it" she replied sarcastically.

Emmi's face turned into a pout and tears welled in her eyes, I elbowed Jade.

"Sorry Em don't cry" She replied sounding kind of sincere. "That's okay Jadey!" She smiled instantly.

"Okay lets go eat!" I stated and took her and Jades hand.

We walked over to our usual place and Andree, Cat, Robbie and Tori were already sitting there

"Hey guys" I say while sitting down, "Hi" They all reply.

"AWWW Look its Becks Sister!" Cat said excitedly, "You have a sister?" Tori asked.

"Yeah her names Emmi" I replied. Everyone made comments how cute she was and she just smiled enjoying all of the attention.

"Hey Em, you hungry?" I asked "Yes" She nodded. "Okay do you have a packed lunch?"

"Uh ah" she pulled out her hello kitty bag "Omgoshhhhh I used to have that bag!" Cat stated bubbly

"When you were 5?" Emmi asked curiously "no last year" She replied happily, everyone gave Cat a strange look.

"I'm gonna go buy some lunch from the grub truck, can you keep an eye on her" he asked facing Tori

"Yeah sure!" Tori replied.

'You comin?" He asked Jade, she nodded and they walked off.

Emmi's POV 

As I watched Beck and Jade walk away holding hands, I thought for a moment…boys are icky! (Even my brother)

I take my Disney princess lunchbox out of my bag and smile when I see specks of glitter all over it, I remember this morning when I poured a whole tube of glitter into my bag, I did it because I love glitter, glitter reminds me of unicorns!

I pull my bag on my lap and shove my hand in it and pull out a handful of dusty, silver glitter. I push my bag aside and stand up on the bench and walk over to Tori carefully not to fall off of the bench, I stood beside her and threw the glitter all over her and said "You are now a glitter princess" Everyone started cracking up laughing, I join them and giggle.

"Er thanks Emmi" she said in a fake voice with an annoyed expression.

"Y-you don't like it?" I stuttered, my face in a pout and tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't cry Emmi, I love it! See?" she said while she made a pose

But it was too late

Tears were running down my face "I-am sor-ry" I said between sobs "it's okay, its fine, please stop crying" Tori said softly before pulling me over to her into a hug. It felt weird hugging her since I didn't know her very well, but she smelled like strawberries. I look up at her face and see a feather, "Ohhh how did you get that?" I asked with no trace of sadness in my voice, "it's an earring see" she replied before moving her hair so I could see her ear, "Pretty!" I said amazed by a feather, "Thank you, is your sad all gone now?" I nodded yes in response and returned back to my seat.

I pulled out my lunchbox, inside was an apple, marmite sandwich and a few animal crackers, I immediately saw the giraffe cracker and had an idea.

"look Cat a giraffe cracker!" I said excited.

"OMG I LOVE Giraffe's!" she said very loudly, I giggle at her outburst.

"Would you like it?" I asked.

"YES PLEASE!" she replied again very loudly.

"Okay Ill trade it to you for your drink?" I questioned knowing the drink was coke which tastes very good!

"Okay deal!" she responded.

"Ahh Cat do you think you should be giving her coke?" Tori interrupted.

"Beck always gives me coke" I chipped in.

"Oh okay" she said then smiled a little. Cat and I exchanged our trades, I took the coke happily and started sucking the coke up the straw and drinking very fast, Cat was just staring at the cracker, I wonder sometimes with that girl…

I saw Beck and Jade walking towards the table, I quickly hide under the table with the coke in hand, knowing very well that I'm not allowed soda cause I go crazy. Tori, Andree and Robbie's heads come under the table, I guess Cat was too busy staring at her cracker to notice.

"Watcha doin there?" Andree asked.

"Shhhhhh" I respond quickly.

"Okay then" He replied, all of the heads disappear and I notice how disgusting it is under the table, I slouch so the gum doesn't touch my hair. Still drinking the coke vigorously I see a new pair of feet sitting down.

"Hey where's Emmi?" Beck asked I quickly put the drink behind my back hoping no one will give me away, but I spoke to soon.

"She's under the table" Robbie answered, Jade and Becks heads popped under the table. Curses that Robbie!

"Emmi what are you doing, it's filthy under their" Beck questioned while he helped me out, I just shrugged and sent Robbie an evil stare. I continued eating my lunch and everyone else did the same "Does anyone know a babysitter that would be available tonight?" Beck questioned "I could babysit for you tonight?" Tori replied

"Really? That would be great, thanks Tori" Beck responded. "Sure what time?" Tori questioned "Ahhh how about five?" Beck replied "Sure sounds good" Tori said while smiling. I'm not sure I wanted to spent a whole night with this girl cause Jade says she's annoying but maybe I can play some tricks on her.

Just as the bell went everyone packed there things up and scurried off Beck took my hand and when I got up I felt a burst of energy inside me and I knew this was gonna be a fun afternoon!

AN- Thanks so much for reading and again it is my first time ever writing a fan-fiction please tell me if you want me to write more chapters like for The class and when Tori babysits Emmi and possibly more ;)

xxRAINBOWunicornsXX


	2. Emmi comes to class

**Chapter 2 Emmi goes to class **

AN-thanks so much for the reviews! It really means a lot! Anyway I was having some trouble with this chapter I couldn't think of anything! S I hope you like :) sorry I said this would be out yesterday but my computers being a bum so I'm writing this on my iPad ;)

I am not Dan Schneider so no I do not own victorious

Emmi POV

While we were walking through the halls of hollywood arts I was very excited, the coke had defiantly kicked in, I was jumping, skipping and singing. Each time I got distracted by things and try to run off Beck would grip my hand very tightly, he was so annoying sometimes!

When we were walking Beck told me that they didn't have a class but they were rehearsing for a play, so we were going to the black box theater and Jade, Cat and Tori will be there.

We came up to two large doors and walked inside, when we were inside a lot was going on! There was props being moved, people in funny costumes and a lot of noise. Beck led me to the front row of chairs and a homeless looking man spoke up

"And who is this small child?" the man asked.

"Sikowitz this is my sister Emmi" Beck replied.

"Oh I see" Sikowitz responded before he continued drinking coconut milk,

"He's weird" I whispered in Beck's ear.

"I know" he whispered back, Beck lifted me onto a chair, knelt down and spoke "be good okay? I have to go get ready for dress rehearsal, stay here and play with some stuff in your bag" and he gave me a big smile,

"Okay Beck, but where is Jadey?" I questioned

"Ahh I'm not sure shes probably getting changed" he replied

"Okay bye bye" I said before he walked away, I looked at the weird man then scooted a couple of seats away from him, he was weird!

After I looked through my bag I was bummed, I had nothing good in it just some coloring books,crayons and a toy pony so I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I crawled under the chairs until I got to the back of the room. At the front of the room was the stage and there was this big boat, it must be some boat play, I always love going to Beck's plays but rehearsals are just boring.

Uh oh I see Jade walking out of a room at the front, I quickly think to play the innocent card because I know I'll get in trouble for wondering off. She was now over by the chair I was on, talking to Sikowitz Probably asking if he knew where I was.

I decided now was good as time as ever

"Jadey!" I screamed while running up to her, she picked me up and I buried my face in her shoulder, pretending to be sad I said

"That weird man scared me, so I ran off" I lied easily.

Jade sent Sikowitz a mean look but he just shrugged and continued drinking coconut juice.

Jade took me over to Beck ( he was In a room behind the stage) when she put me down I ran up to him and he lifted me up, he was now in a weird sailer outfit as well as Jade.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked softly.

"That man scarred me" I said quietly, I was kinda proud I was doing this well, but hey I am the mastermind and I never get busted.

"Sikowitz?" he asked.

I nodded slowly still trying to play the sad act.

"Okay well do you wanna sit back here while we practice?"

"Yeah!" I replied, maybe a bit to energetic, but they didn't suspect anything.

So for the next half hour I stayed in the room helping pass out props and entertaining everyone while they waited for there que to go on stage.

When there was nobody in the room (for the finale) I was really tired, so I just lay on the floor and dozed off...

Beck's POV

After we finished rehearsing for 'Steamboat Susie' (our play we were doing next week) I walked back to the back room to find Emmi asleep on the floor, I let out a small chuckle. I pick her up bridal style and lay her on a bench while I get changed. When I return from the changing rooms I bump into Cat

"Oh hey Cat" I said as she ran out the door.

"Hi Beck, bye Be-" she screamed as she ran though the halls, I smiled and shook my head.

When I returned to the back room Emmi was exactly how I left her, I picked her up, grabbed her bag on the way out and walked out into the parking lot where Jade was waiting in front of my car, tapping away on her pearphone.

"Hey Babe" I said as I pushed the car alarm button and unlocked the car.

"Hey" she replied while smiling.

I placed Emmi in the back seat and buckled up her seat belt, she really should be in a booster seat but I don't have one in my car so this will do.

We both got in the car and I started driving towards my house.

AN- sorry the ending kinda sucked i was gonna write more but it's really late and I wanted to put something up, to the reviewer who asked about the bonding with Beck and Emmi thanks for reviewing! And I hope there was some bonding in this but dont worry I will be putting ,more in heheeh ;) Next chapter up VERY soon!

If you have any suggestions please suggest! :)


	3. Park DRAMA and going to Tori's

Chapter 3

AN- Sorry for not updating for ages and sorry that Tori wasn't in the last one but keep reading ;)PLEASE HELP ME GUYS! Okay to tell the truth im a big NOOB when it comes to fan fiction so me being stupid when I put Beck/Tori I thought those were the main characters not like the relationship LOL So you guys please need to pick for me (I can never make up my mind!) BORI or BADE Please suggest! Big thank you to livinthelife312 and Jeremy Shane and my other reviewers! Okay let's get on with it….oh I don't own victorious….bummer.

Emmi POV!

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was on Becks bed, I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find no one, but I noticed the door was open. I crawled off of Becks bed and walked over to the door, I saw Beck and Jade talking by his car. I decided now would be a good time to play spy, I quietly walked behind the car but before I could hear anything they were saying, Beck shouted

"Emmi I know your there" I walked over to Beck and Jade with a big grin on my face.

"Hi" I replied innocently, Jade scoffed.

"No spying, okay?" Beck asked calmly. I did one big nod.

"Okay good, do you wanna go to the park before you go to Tori's house?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah!" I said while jumping up and down.

"Okay go put some things in a bag to take to Tori's" Beck responded and with that I darted in the house to my pink room. I pulled out another Disney princess bag, not knowing where the hello kitty one is. I opened my bottom drawer on my night stand pulled out my mini water gun, silly string and I found an old cookie in my drawer and decided to eat it (it tasted strange) I also packed my dog stuffed animal, markers and a note pad.

"Em you coming?" Beck shouted from outside, I quickly grabbed a minnie mouse sweatshirt and my bag and ran outside. Beck locked up the house and did the same for his RV. We all got into the car and drove to the park with only a little conversation between Jade and Beck.

"YAY, were here!" I screeched when I saw the park sign.

"Ugh there's millions of kids here" Jade said in a disgusted voice, beck just sighed. Once Beck parked we all climbed out of the car and I ran over to the slide, when I was climbing up the steps I saw Beck and Jade talking and holding hands on a nearby bench, then they kissed! Yuck, my face scrunched up into a disgusted look.

"Hurry up!" some boy screeched from behind me since I had stopped half way up the steps, I just turned around and stuck my tongue out, he gave me a mean look but I continued knowing it was a bad idea to fight on the steps.

Sliding down the slide was fun, as soon as I got off the slide I ran over to Beck, who was still kissing Jade.

"Cuse me, but are you done swallowing Jadeys face?" I asked while stamping my foot.

He looked down at me and chuckled "May I help you" he asked sarcastically.

"Can we feed the birdies, pleaseeeee" I asked dragging out the please.

"Em we didn't bring anything to feed them, why don't you play on the swings?" he replied.

"Fine" I huffed and ran towards the swings. Of course there was a line, I waited for which felt like forever.

When it was finally my turn on the swings I went over to the swing someone was getting off but someone took the swing, it was the same boy from the slide.

"Hey! That's my turn" I shouted to the boy who was getting on the swing.

"Not anymore it aint!" he shouted back. This boy was a bit bigger than me and he was wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

He now stood in front of me and pushed me down but I quickly recovered and stood up, I kicked him in the leg, not hard of course I mean how hard could I kick somebody? I guess pretty hard.

He started to scream and cry, Oh no this was definitely backfiring, I thought quickly and I sat down on the grass and rubbed grass stains on my knees. Then I started screaming as well then came the tears. (I was pretty good at it by now)

A lot of kids had gathered by now but I still continued crying and screaming, so did he. I took a quick thought this definitely looked bad for the boy, he was bigger than me, he was standing I was on the ground and personally I thought my tears were better even though his were probably more real than mine.

Then a bunch of adults rushed over, Beck and Jade probably hadn't even noticed. A lady asked me who I was here with.

"Be-beck" I stuttered through my sobs, I was really proud I was keeping this up.

"Okay where is Beck?" The lady asked gently, I pointed to a bench, where yup I was right kissing again. The lady looked over with a mad look on her face.

"Is he your brother sweetie?" the lady asked, geez so full of questions. I just nodded slowly. The lady picked me up and said "Okay let's take you to him". The first thing I thought was stranger danger since this strange lady picked me up, but I let it slide.

When we got closer to them Beck and Jade looked up and as soon as Beck saw me he shot up with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened" he asked quickly taking me from the lady.

"It seems your sister was in a fight with a boy over there and ended up being pushed over but maybe it wouldn't have happened if you were paying closer attention' the lady snapped, what a grouch! I didn't mean to get Beck in trouble but he kind of deserved it for ignoring me and swallowing jades face.

Beck gave the lady a confused look before she walked off.

"Wow, you got told by a Mommy" Jade stated jokingly. Beck just laughed it off and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while looking at me in his arms.

I just nodded.

"Okay it's time to go to Tori's house anyway" Beck stated, Jade groaned but Beck just gave her a look. I cuddled Beck while we walked to the car and he placed me in the back seat. I must have dozed off because next thing I know we were pulling into a driveway, Beck opened my door and grabbed my stuff.

"Come on Em" Beck said trying to sound excited, I groaned and closed my eyes, Jade scoffed, Beck sighed and picked me up but I was being stubborn so I kept my eyes closed, I was not in a good mood.

"You coming?" Beck asked Jade.

"Nah I'll stay in the car" Jade replied with a hint of sarcasm. Beck walked off and I peeked my eyes open and seen a door on a porch, patio thing but quickly squeezed them shut before I heard Beck knock on the door.

"Oh hey guys!" Tori said enthusiastically after she opened the door.

"Hey, sorry were a bit early but we had a little mishap at the park" Beck replied.

"That's fine, what happened at the park?" Tori asked.

"Well, apparently Emmi got into a fight with some kid" Beck answered.

"Yeah and they were kissing, but it looked like they were swallowing each other's faces" I butted in, Tori giggled and Becks face went red.

"I thought you were asleep" Beck asked accusingly.

"You thought wrong!" I retaliated in a grouchy voice.

"Someone's in a mood" Beck said sarcastically, he put me on the ground and handed me my stuff, Beck kneeled down to my eye level and said,

"Be good for Tori, OK?" he said before giving me a hug.

"Okay" I said slowly.

"Thanks again for watching her" Beck said to Tori.

"Hey, no problem" Tori replied while smiling, Beck gave Tori a big smile than left and I stepped inside after Tori and she shut the door. I ran over to the big orange couch and plopped down. I looked over to Tori who was just standing awkwardly by the door and she looked quite nervous. I smiled at her and she smiled back, maybe she isn't as bad as Jade says she is.

AN- And that's it Ta daaaa LOL sorry that it seems like I am dragging it out a bit but I PROMISE the next one will be with Tori! Hahaha Tori and Emmi are gonna be great friends, please tell me whos POV you want it in I was thinking next one Tori and Emmi I usually write in emmi's POV cause it's the funnest LOL Please review! :D


	4. Tori's House!

**Chapter 4 **

AN- Hey! Long time no see! Sorry I've had major writers block but anyway I got more responses for Bori! So Bori it is! ;) lol. It's not looking good for Bori fans the episode after the next is called tori fixes jade and beck :O

I. DO. NOT. OWN. VICTORIOUS ;)

Tori POV

After opening the door to Beck and Emmi and having a somewhat awkward conversation I was just standing there thinking about Beck's big brown eyes and his wild hai- WHAT am I thinking! He's with Jade. I couldn't do that to her we are friends (well I think we are?) and he would never go for me.

While having an argument in my head I was interrupted when Emmi cleared her throat. She was sitting on the big orange couch staring right at me.

"So what do you wanna do first" I questioned nervously. Beck had said that she was in a bad mood.

She plastered on a thinking face "Can we watch videos on the punch?" She asked after a while of thinking.

I let out a giggle, "You mean the Slap"?i asked nicely.

"Oh yea" She replies while laughing.

"Sure I'll go get my laptop" I said and with that I go up the stairs to my room and return shortly with my laptop.

Emmi POV

After about half an hour of laughing our butts off from watching random videos on the Slap, someone walks in the back door.

"Who's that" The brown haired girl asks pointing to me.

"Oh, Trina this is Emmi, Beck's little sister, Emmi this is my sister Trina" Tori said while pointing to each of us while introducing us. I just stared at her extremely tall high heels.

"Well then, I have to go paint my toenails or something..." Trina trailed off before waddling off in those ridiculous shoes.

"Let's do something else now Tori!" I shouted while jumping off of the couch. Then before she could say anything I added.

"You should come trick or treating on Halloween with me and Beck!"

"Beck takes you trick or treating?" She asks slightly amused.

"Yeah! My Mummy makes him take me" I replied while giggling, Tori let's out a laugh but avoids the question.

"So are you hungry?" She questions.

"YES!" I shout enthusiastically, Tori gives me a big smile and says she's going to get some snacks. I watch her cautiously until she is preoccupied by gathering snacks from the fridge. I take this as my que to have some real fun.

I sprint to my back pack and run up the stairs as quietly as possible, I set my bag down at the top of the stairs and pull out my can of silly string.

"Emmi?" I hear Tori shout from downstairs. I have to move quickly! I go towards the door that I can hear the noise is coming from. I push the door open to see Trina sitting on a chair in what I am assuming to be her bedroom, she was sitting there flipping through a magazine, shouting out lyrics with headphones in. Lucky for me she was facing away from the door, I quietly snuck in and stood right behind her.

I sprayed the sticky yellow silly string on the back of her head and she let out a very, very loud scream. Before she even turns around I run out of the room as fast as I could, I ran into the first door I saw and quickly shut the door behind me and I fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

TORI POV

When I returned with my hands full with various snacks I couldn't see Emmi anywhere I shouted out her name but had no answer, I put down the snacks and began frantically searching downstairs for her knowing she likes to play games then I heard Trina scream from upstairs and in an instant I was rushing up the stairs

"Trina!? What happened?" I questioned frantically.

"The midget happened!" she shouted frustrated "Look! It's all through my hair!" she whined, I held back my laughter and asked "Where did she go?" but before Trina could respond I walked out of her room and went towards the bathroom which I heard high pitched laughter.

EMMI POV

I was rolling on the floor still laughing so much my sides hurt.

"Emmi?" I heard someone ask from outside the door.

"Yes?" I answered in a sweet innocent voice.

"Can you open the door please?" She asked. I let out an annoyed huff and unlocked the door, folding my arms over my chest I swung the door open seeing Tori standing in the doorway.

"Uhhh what happened?" She asked rather awkwardly. I leaped forward and hugged her legs,

"I was gonna pway a game cept Trina didn't wanna pway with me" I told her using my cutest voice.

"Awww!" she replied, usually I would have been disgusted at the awwing but considering the circumstances I didn't think twice about it.

"Let's not play with Trina, okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Okay" I replied. We walked down the hall together and I grabbed her hand and held it as we walked she gave me a your-so-cute look. I smiled smugly, icing on the cake.

When we returned downstairs we ate a bunch of junk food while watching some weird tv show. I was lying on Tori's orange couch when my eyes started to feel really droopy, Dang it! How many times do I have to fall asleep.

-Victorious-

My eyes fluttered open, rubbing them with the back of my hand, I sat up on the couch making the blanket that someone had put over me fall to the ground. I glanced around seeing Tori exactly where I last saw her.

"Your finally awake sleepy head" Tori said in a joking voice, I let out a little giggle.

"Tori when's Beck coming back"? I questioned still groggy from just waking up.

"He should be back any minute" she said before giving me a reassuring smile. As if just on que theres a knock at the door, Tori gets up to answer the door and I hear Beck's voice from the outside of the door.

"Beck!" I yell as I run up to him hugging his legs. I look up to his face, he does not look very happy almost sad.

"You ready Em?" he asks in a quiet tone.

"I have to get my bag" I answer and with that I dart up the stairs to collect my things.

TORI POV!

I stare after Emmi as she runs up the stairs and turn around to face Beck.

"So has she been good?" he asks letting out a small chuckle but I could tell he isn't very happy.

"Yeah she's been great, we ate some snacks, watched some videos and she had a pretty long sleep" I replied not feeling the need to tell him about the silly string, he just gave me a small smile.

"Are you okay Beck?" I ask softly.

"Me and Jade had a fight" he replied letting out a long sigh. I looked him in the eyes "I'm here if you wanna talk about it" I told him.

He gives me a reassuring smile,

"Thanks Tori, your a great friend" he says as he gives me a hug and my heart flutters. After he lets me go I am smiling like an idiot but luckily Emmi appears right on que.

"I got my stuffs" she's says while holding up her bag.

"Thanks again for watching her" Beck says.

"No problem, we had fun right? I ask Emmi.

"Yeah!" she replies while hugging my legs and I bend down to give her a real hug. When we pull apart Emmi speaks up.

"Beck can Tori come trick or treating with ussss?" she questions using her high pitched voice.

"If she wants to?" Beck replies while looking at me.

"Sure I'd love to" I say while smiling.

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he responds and I nod smiling.

AN- I knowwww BAD ending! And sorry it kinda sucked when they were talking when he came to pick Emmi up. I PROMISE next update will be up on HALLOWEEN! :) I hope you liked this chapter anyway I kinda felt like it could have been better but I really wanted to get something up :) THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! (reviewing makes me verrrrrry happy!) ;)


	5. Halloween!

AN- PLEASE READ okay guys you wanted Bori and now you want Bade seriously? LOL I am just really confused right now but someone gave me some good advice! They said I should do what I want to and I know I want you peeps to be happy cause you are the ones reading it but I think I'm going to do Bade because I personally think these two are better together but if you are a Bori fan please don't stop reading but anyway this chapter is just a fun halloween special I and I hope you guys like :)

I do NOT own Victorious!;)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

EMMI POV

Me and my Mum were sitting on the porch carving pumpkins, well I was scooping the guts out of them, I was thinking about last week when I was at Tori's house and then Beck told me that he and Jade had a fight but they made up, they were in his RV right now watching a movie which I was not allowed to watch with them, apparently it was a scary movie. Tonight Beck and Jade were taking me trick or treating, Tori couldn't come anymore but we were meeting Cat and Tori at a sushi place after for dinner tonight.

"Em, I'm gonna go get a drink would you like one?" My Mum asked me while standing up, brushing any pumpkin off of her clothes.

"Can I have a lemonade, please" I respond sweetly.

"Sure sweetie" she says with a smile before walking into the house.

A fun idea pops in my head, I shove my hand into then pumpkin that I was scooping the mush out of. I hold two fists full of pumpkin guts and I run out to the front of the house, going up the few steps up to Beck's RV I knock on the door with my fist full of pumpkin before quickly hiding my hands behind my back. Beck opens the door and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Emmi, what do you want?" He questions annoyed, now he is defiantly getting mushed pumpkin thrown on him, I send him a mean glare, narrowing my eyes slightly, he raises his eyebrows at my stare of death.

I raise my hand and throw the pumpkin at his shirt, he looks very alarmed.

"WHAT THE HELL" Beck shouts very loudly, I can hear jades laughter coming from inside the RV. I run off of the steps and around the house with Beck chasing me I turn around and throw my other handful, I kinda miss but it gets all over his shoes, I laugh and continue running and screaming playfully, I was kinda hoping Beck wouldn't be mad. When I look over my shoulder and see no one I stop and look around everywhere when I see him running straight towards me, I run in the opposite direction but he is to fast and catches me, scooping me up he holds me and rubs pumpkin guts all over my face.

"EWWWW!" I scream trying to get free, but he just spins me around yelling "Revenge" then we both fall to the ground erupting in a fit of laughter.

-1 hour later-

I was sitting on the couch in my purple tangled princess dress, my mum had made me take a bath after getting all pumpkiny, she had done my hair in a braid to match rupanzels hair along with my tiara and glitter all through my hair, I was holding my pumpkin bucket ready to collect lots of candy. I was waiting for Beck and Jade to come in the house to take me out.

My Mum was going out tonight so after another five minutes she took me outside after she locked up the house. We walked over to Beck's RV and my Mum knocked on the door.

"Beck I've gotta go, can you please take Em now?" My Mum asked when Beck opened the door.

"Yeah we'll leave soon" Beck responded. Mum just nodded before giving me a hug and saying goodbye. I went inside Beck's RV and saw jade sitting on the floor playing on her phone, Walking over to her in my plastic heeled shoes which might I say we're very uncomfortable.

"Hi Jadey!" I stated happily.

"Hey Em, you look very colorful tonight" she replied.

"Cause I'm a princess" I said giving her a 'DUH' look.

"Right" She replied letting out a few small laughs.

"All right, you ready to go Em?" Beck butted in.

"Yeah! Let's goooooo" I replied.

When we walked down the street lots of kids were walking the streets trick or treating, when we walked up to the first house I knocked on the door, when the door opened an old lady stood there holding a big bowl of candy.

"Don't you look lovely dear, what are you dressed up as?" the old lady asked cluelessly, was she blind? Did she not see the tiara on my head? I turned around and gave Jade and Beck a strange look, they tried to hide there laughter but failed.

"A princess" I said a matter-o-fact. She just gave me a big old person smile and held the candy bowl out to me. I stuck a handful in the bowl and put it in my bucket.

"Thank you" I said sweetly before running back to Beck and Jade.

"Aren't you supposed to say trick-or-treat" Beck says. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

We went trick or treating for about half an hour before I became tired and hungry, my bucket was very full so we called it a night, we were walking back to the house so we could drive to dinner well they were walking Beck was carrying me due to my whining.

"I'm gonna share my candy with Cat, she loves candy" I rambled while we were driving.

"That she does" Jade said while laughing. When we arrived and were getting out of the car I insisted on bringing my bucket full of candy.

As we walked inside of the sushi restaurant I immediately saw Cat because of her bright red hair I sprinted over to Cat and Tori.

"Hi!" I said excitedly, they both turned there heads towards me

"Awwww you look so cute!" Tori stated, I gave her a toothy grin.

I took the seat next to Cat as Beck and Jade caught up and greeted everyone.

"Cat look, this is the candies I gots tonight, would you like some?" I ask politely.

"YEAH!" she says excitedly, she digs out a piece of candy then eats it happily.

Later that night after dinner in the car I was drifting off thinking what a great day this was...

AN- YAY endingggg this was the funniest chapter I have written yet! If your wondering what the costume looks like just go on the Disney store and look at the Rapunzel costume ;) sorry if it wasn't very good I live in new Zealand and we don't celebrate Halloween so I've never carved a pumpkin or been trick or treating ;) Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Please keep Em coming! Please no hate for the sudden change in relationship but in the next chapter it will focus more on that! ;) sorry for any grammar mistakes

Byeee ;)


	6. Mall time! And pierced ears?

A/N- I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in Forever! I have somewhat of an excuse I had exams :p LOL I will be updating much more regularly now because it is almost summer holidays! YAY! Enjoy :)

Ps- I imagine Emmi to look like Babytard off of the shaytards vlogs on YouTube :)

Disclaimer- if I owned victorious I would never cancel it so I do not own it :)

Emmi POV

It has been about three weeks since Halloween and it has been very boring, Jade is over at our house most of the time but Beck never lets me play with them. Yesterday was Thanksgiving but it was just me and my parents and my grandparents Beck went somewhere with his friends for dinner.

Today is Saturday and my Mum is going to a business meeting all day so Beck has to take me with his friends, much to his disagreement, Beck has been a real meanie lately he never wants to take me places with his friends or he never plays with me anymore, so I have decided to get some sweet revenge today!

"Emmi, are you coming or what?" Beck shouts from the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your boxers in a bundle" I say as I walk out of my room to the lounge. Beck just snickers as he walks out of the house to his car. I hop into the backseat and buckle the seatbelt over my purple unicorn shirt and play with the hem of my pink knee length skirt.

"Were gonna go pick up Jade then go to the mall and meet up with the 'guys'." Beck announces from the front seat, I mumble a quick okay before going back to tracing the lines of the hem.

Soon the car pulls into a stop and I see Jade walking to the car and my face breaks into a grin as my five year old self squeals "Jadey!"

"Hey Em" She responds as she climbs in the front seat and gives Beck a kiss on the lips and I screw my nose up in disgust.

We soon arrive at the mall and we all pile out of the car, in front of the car Beck bends down to my level and says.

"No running off okay, you could get lost really easily"

"Right" I say with one big nod of my head, he flashes me a smile as we walk towards the mall. I want to play a joke on Beck but I wouldn't run off, thats like playing a joke on myself.

"Beck, can we look at the toys?" I ask as we walk thought the mall doors.

"Maybe later, we're gonna meet up with the other guys first" he replied and I just nodded my head.

We headed towards a sushi shop in the middle of the mall, why is it always a sushi place I wondered? When we went into the sushi bar I see cat straight away.

"CAT!" I squeal as I ran over to her.

"Heyyyyyy Emmiiiii" She says while laughing like an insane person. After I said hello to Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre we were all seated around our table when I noticed something.

"Robbie can I play with your Dollie?" I question innocently, everyone lets out a chuckle and all stare at Robbie awaiting an answer.

"What! He's not a doll he doesn't like to be called that!" he exclaimed while flailing his arms in the air.

"Yea I ain't no doll!" the Doll shouted, when the doll talked I let out a scream and hid behind Cat.

"H-he talk-ed" I stuttered, everyone burst out laughing and I shot them death glares.

"Don't worry Em, Robbie's a ventriloquist, he makes Rex talk." Beck exclaimed. Robbie looked furious but couldn't respond because the waitress dropped off our food. I sat back down on my chair and started to eat my chicken sushi.

About half way through my meal I really had to use the bathroom

"Beck I gotta go to the bathroom" I whined.

"I'll take her" Jade spoke up and led me out of the sushi place.

Once we went to the bathroom we were walking back when I saw a stall with pretty earrings.

"Look Jade!" I shouted pointing towards the earring stall.

"You like them?" she asked.

"Yea! Can we look at them?" I pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

"Em, you don't even have you ears pierced" I replied with a sense of where this was going.

"Can I get them pierced please" I asked batting my eye lashes and giving her my cutest face.

"I don't think thats a good idea..." She trailed off.

"Pleaseeeeeee" I begged.

"Fine, but i better not get in trouble with Beck, and it will probably sting" she responded. I thought about this for a moment. Trouble? Hmmm trouble is my middle name, it's the stinging I was worried about but I really wanted pretty earrings.

"Yea, let's do it!" I shouted and dragged her over to the stall.

After Jade talked to the lady, who might I say was very young and had a lot of tattoos, Jade payed which I will have to thank her later for, the lady asked me which color I wanted, she pulled out a tray and I picked the pretty pink ones.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the chair and some dude came over, they were on each side of me and were holding a gun like thing which made me nervous, the lady drew little dots on my ears and they pressed the thingy up to my ear and it shot like a gun and my ears stung but not very much.

"Ouch!" I shouted out, but smiled when I realized I had pretty earrings, after the lady put some cleaning stuff on my ears I jumped up and gave Jade a big hug.

"Thank you Jadey!" I shouted happily.

"Your welcome" she said and gave me a warm smile, " Now let's get back before they think we got sucked into a hole" she said making me giggle.

I was skipping into the sushi shop when Beck rushed over and said

"Where have you guys been!? You were gone for ages!" Beck exclaimed,

"Beck! Look what Jade bought for me!" I said while showing him my ears, his eyes widened and said " Those are stick on, right?"

"No, silly billy! There the real deal!" his eyes bulged out of his head.

"My Mum is going to kill me!" he said towards Jade.

"Beck it's no big deal, there just earrings plus the kid practically begged me" Jade replied calmly.

He sighed loudly and murmured a 'fine'.

Beck POV!

The rest of the day went by in a blur, all in all we had a great day, I was kind of mad at Jade but Emmi really liked her earrings so I was fine with it.

When we were driving home, after I had dropped off Jade we were driving home and Em couldn't stop blabbing on about the day. When we had pulled into the driveway we both got out of the car and I noticed my Mums car was here oh gee, I walked inside with Emmi and said goodnight and started walking out to my RV.

I was fumbling with the keys and just as I unlocked the door I heard a loud

"BECKETT OLIVER WHY ARE MY DAUGHTERS EARS PIERCED!"

Oh great.

A/N- well that's it for today my lovelys! Again I am soooooo sorry I haven't posted for ages! Sorry if the chapter was very random! ;) I would really appreciate some suggestions as I have no idea where I am going with this story :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! Keep Em comin! :D


End file.
